


The Ulumuri's Song

by LaurelinsSong



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelinsSong/pseuds/LaurelinsSong
Summary: The sea longing of Legolas was sparked by the cry of the gulls...but what if it was something else he heard?





	The Ulumuri's Song

"...deep in the heart of all my kindred lies the sea-longing which is perilous to stir. Alas! for the gulls. No peace shall I have again under beech or under elm."

He did not stir as a servant woman brought a message from her lord…

"King Elessar awaits your presence in the hall my Lord, evening meal is to be served."

A slight tilt of the head was the only acknowledgement for his eyes never left the horizon. On the balcony, elven eyes followed the path of the Anduin as it sought its own path to heed the sea's call. The maid quietly filled the basin with water and waited for the Mirkwood Prince.

At length he drew his eyes away from the unseen and turned once again to that which was at hand.

"My lord" the quiet voice of the maidservant interrupted his preparations "If I may enquire…" her voice faltered.

A soft smile tugged at his lips. "Speak now, you need not fear my ire".

Emboldened she spoke, "What ails you my lord, you appear troubled yet Mordor lies defeated and the King has returned to Gondor. There will be peace and what was in ruin shall be renewed."

"That is indeed joyful and does not make my heart heavy"

"Then pray tell my lord what it is that burdens your heart"

"I have heard the gulls cry and within it, the song of the sea"

…

Dawn once more saw elven eyes following the journey of the Anduin, it's longing to join the sea echoed within those eyes and heart. Motionless and silent, he had not heeded Galadriel's warning and now the pains were felt. A soft tap at the door heralded the arrival of the maidservant with her pitcher of warm water. Again he did not stir. She gazed upon the silent form and with a bold tongue spoke "Perhaps my lord, it is not the gulls that stirred your sea-longing so." He turned, silent but questioning and bade her speak.

"Perhaps my lord what you heard was not the song of the gulls but the song of the Ulumúri, Ulmo, Lord of the Waters great horns wrought of white shell. It is said that those to whom that music comes will hear it ever after in there hearts, and that the longing for the sea will never leave them."

He dried his hands on the towel that she offered and smiled again that soft, sad smile. "Perhaps you are right and it is so, but I cannot head its call to pass to the sea and sail to the undying lands. For it will be long ere I am able to pass from Middle Earth. The king has returned to Gondor and I shall not pass to the Grey Havens until his time has ended."

…

Quietly and unnoticed a figure slipped form the palace grounds and out of the gates of the city and from flesh became naught but mist and air as she followed the path of the Anduin to the sea, her task was done and now she must find her master Ulmo. It would be a many generations of men until Legolas Thranduilion of the firstborn made his way to the Undying Lands and rewarded the sea-longing that the Lord of Waters had placed in his heart.


End file.
